


Periwinkle

by Brave4Seungjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brave4Seungjin/pseuds/Brave4Seungjin
Summary: Hanya cerita seputar Seungmin dan kekasih nya sang idola universitas.Short fiction with fluffy and cringey content
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Periwinkle

Aku terkantuk-kantuk, menantikan kedatangan seseorang di taman fakultas. Desau angin musim semi justru semakin membuai diriku yang nyaris lelap. Samar-samar, terdengar derap alas sepatu yang bergesekan dengan permukaan rumput, agaknya mulai mempengaruhi kontrolku terhadap rasa ingin terhanyut atas buai alam mimpi.

“ _Sayang_...”

Ah, suara lembutnya membuatku segera tersadar, dengan kelopak mata yang masih berat, ku tatap sayu wajah menawan seseorang yang sedari tadi kutunggu.

Ya, kekasihku, Hwang Hyunjin namanya. Seorang pangeran kampus yang rendah hati, dan begitu dipuja. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang bisa membuat penopang hidupku berdenyut-denyut dengan keras.

“Hai..” sapaku.

Dia terkekeh, tak segan mendaratkan ciuman kecil di pipiku, dengan hidung mancung yang kerasan membaui aroma tubuhku. “maaf, sayang aku harus menyelesaikan tugas dari Prof. Nam.” Sesalnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, beringsut mendekati priaku. Melingkarkan kedua lenganku di bahu tegapnya, tak lupa menenggelamkan wajahku di ceruk lehernya.

Ah, sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak pertemuan intens kami di apartemennya.

“Tak apa, Hyunjin...” lirihku.

Kami memilih menikmati keheningan, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang perlahan luntur akibat timbal balik yang kami lakukan saat ini. Tak perlu menghambur-hamburkan apa yang tidak perlu, cukup berbincang hangat dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut tanpa melampaui batas tentunya. Sedikit gejolak rindu bisa terobati.

**_Cukup sederhana, laksana gurat berbentuk periwinkle yang terukir temporer di bawah tulang selangka yang lebih muda._ **

> _Periwinkle (tapak dara)_ ㅡ sederhana, namun penuh dengan pesona.

**Author's Note:**

> Fiksi perdana yang di post di sini. Semoga kalian menikmati.


End file.
